prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ella Montgomery (Book Character)
Ella Jane Montgomery is Aria and Mike's artsy mother. She currently lives in the Montgomery home, after Byron moved out after Ella's discovery of his infidelity. Physical Appearance Ella has silver-black hair, blue eyes and a bohemian sense of style. She often appears stressed out and tired, due to her husband's distance and later the discovery of his affair. Biography Ella is an artistic woman who encourages creativity and freedom of expression in her children. She and Byron prefer their children to call them by their first names and do not really treat them as kids. Her relationship with her husband began to deteriorate when Aria was in middle school. He became more distant and was often making excuses to leave during a meal or skip an art function with her. When the family moved to Iceland a few months after Alison's disappearance, their relationship recovered significantly. Aria notes that the two seemed to fall in love again during those three years in Iceland. However, their romance is abruptly curbed when they return to Rosewood during Aria's junior year of high school. Byron becomes distant again and Ella's feelings are even more strained than before. She grows more concerned about his behavior and even asks her daughter if she thinks something's bothering him. Eventually the truth is revealed to her in an anonymous letter from "A": she finds out that Byron has been having an affair with his former college student Meredith Gates for years and that Aria knew about it. Aria comes back from a high school dance to find Ella staring blankly into space while twisting the prongs of a fork into her hand. She is infuriated that her daughter knew about the affair and never told her. She is so disappointed that she doesn't speak to Aria for a while. One day, when Ella returns from work, her daughter excitedly tells her that she painted a red A on Meredith's chest to symbolize the adulterous main character of The Scarlet Letter, Hester Prynne. Exasperated by Aria's actions, Ella tells her that Hester is meant to be a sympathetic character and declares that she cannot deal with her presence right now. Aria timidly suggests that she'll leave the house for a while and Ella encourages her to go. She finally forgives her daughter after the first A's stalking is revealed. In Wicked, Ella tries her hand at online dating and finds a match with someone calling himself "Wolfgang." When she meets him for their first date, he reveals that it's just a silly profile moniker and his real name is Xavier Reeves. He is also an artist and a locally prominent one at that. Ella is quite pleased by this news and is less nervous about her date. The two become close very quickly and she feels as though she's found a great partner. He even becomes a regular at the household and practically lives with the family. Little does she know that Xavier has been hitting on her daughter. As a result, Aria keeps her distance from the house and chooses to stay with her father, which hurts Ella's feelings a bit. She eventually finds out the truth when Aria tells her why she's been staying away and she promptly kicks Xavier out. In Twisted she is dating a man named Thaddeus, who she's happy with. In ''Ruthless ''Ella goes to see Rosewood Day's production of Hamlet, in which Mike had a role. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Montgomery Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Parent Category:Females